Steel Bends to Rock
by shadow74236915
Summary: Roark has been humiliated for the last time! He lost to his father in front of the Sinnoh League, but he's realized his mistake. He's back, and with a vegeance! However, an accident during the rematch makes him decide to humiliate his father outside of battle, and inside the bedroom. WARNING: Roark/Byron, Byroark, M/M, Yaoi, 18 ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, this is my second story, and I'm SUPER excited! This pairing has been on my mind for MONTHS. Unfortunately, not many people think the same... so I decided to take matters into my own hands! This story is completely my own creation. I do not own nor affiliate myself with the Pokemon Company. **

**Enjoy!**

Roark was finally was ready to take on his father.

He had been ridiculed at the Sinnoh League Conference when he had challenged his father to a battle. It was what everyone was waiting for, the fated father-son showdown! However, everyone was disappointed in Roark's performance. He had barely put a dent in his father's Bastiodon while it wiped out his whole team using One-Hit K.O.'s! He knew Rock types were weak to Steel, just not THAT weak. He had been humiliated, and no comforting words from his best friends Gardenia and Volkner were going to help much. So he hid out in his gym for a few days, sulking and denying every challenger that had come seeking the Coal Badge.

That was when he realized, he had used the wrong types of Pokemon! Instead of going for close-up physical attacks, he should have used long-ranged attacks instead, since his father's pokemon usually used physical attacks themselves. Luckily, he had the perfect pair to take on his father, his Lunatone and Solrock. If he used a Double Battle format as well, the teamwork between the two would be unstoppable! Solrock would be the main attacker, while Lunatone could use it's psychic abilities to provide backup. It was too perfect! So, that's why he was heading to Canalave City with only two pokemon in his team.

Roark walked into the gym and immediately yelled out, "Dad, I want a rematch!"

"Jeez, son. You don't ever learn, do you? You can't beat me with your team of Rock types!" Byron yelled back.

"Not with the team I brought before. And not with the battle type either. I'm challenging you to a Double Battle. Two Pokemon only. First to lose both Pokemon, loses."

"Well, can't say I'm too eager to accept your terms. Double Battles were never really my style…. But, if I win, you have to accept the fact that you won't beat me with Rock types!"

"And if I win, you have to accept that your precious 'Iron Defense' isn't completely invulnerable!"

And so the battle began…


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**Wow, Chapter 2 is up so quickly! I have been working hard, and I like where this is going. If anybody sees any errors that I make, PLEASE PM ME! As always, I do not own nor affiliate myself with Pokemon.**

Roark immediately sent out his Lunatone and Solrock. Byron replied by sending out his Bastiodon and Steelix.

"So, you've decided to attack from long-range, eh? That's a bit cowardly, but I can see you've got a plan," Byron said.

"Well, I had a feeling you'd be a bit miffed about that. After all, you don't do well against Special Attacks in battles," Roark replied.

"I'll show you how I take care of scaredy cats like you! All right, Steelix, Bastiodon, use **Rock Polish**!"

Both of Byron's Pokemon began to glow with a white light.

'_Crap! They'll be super fast once they're done!' _thought Roark, _'I won't be able to hit them! Unless I can get them to stop moving now…'_

"Alright, Lunatone, Solrock, use **Hypnosis**!"

Both Pokemon's eyes began to glow blue. They shot out blue waves that slowly traveled towards the opposing team… _too_ slowly. By the time they had reached their destination, the two Steel types were already speeding away. Unfortunately, the blue rays continued on their path… right into Byron!

"What the… what… w-wha… urghhhhhh…" Byron mumbled. He had a blank stare on his face, and he wasn't moving.

"Oh, shit! Dad! DAD! Are you okay?! Say something!" Roark screamed. He ran over to his dad, the battle completely forgotten.

"… something…" Byron mumbled.

"Dad? Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

"… you're okay…"

"…what? Wait… okay, clap your hands three times," Roark said.

*Clap, clap, clap*

"Ohmigod. Okay, dance around like a ballerina!"

Byron began to spin in a pirouette, then leapt through the air as though he was in Swanna Lake.

"Stop," Roark ordered, "Now tell me that your 'Iron Defense' is a load of crap."

"… iron defense is crap… I should never have used it so much… defense was never a good offense…" Byron moaned.

"OMG! I can't believe I finally got him to say it!" Roark yelled. He had done it! He had made his dad insult his own pride and joy of the gym! He was in complete control of his father! Although… his blank expression was kind of creepy. He decided to try something new.

"Okay, Lunatone, Solrock, I want you at the ready with Hypnosis. If he doesn't follow my commands when I wake him up, blast him at full force," Roark ordered. His pokemon voiced their agreement. However, Byron's pokemon were enraged. How dare someone order their master around like that! They quickly charged, with the intent of knocking the two Rock types out.

"Shit! Okay, use **Hypnosis** on those two! Quickly!" Roark yelled.

Blue rays hit the Steel types directly in the face, and both pokemon were quickly in slumber.

"Dad, put them back in their Pokeballs, and keep them from escaping," Roark ordered.

His dad quickly followed his son's orders, then had the Pokeballs sealed shut, so that they couldn't escape.

"Alright now. Dad, I want you to pay very close attention," Roark said.

"…mmm-kay…" Byron mumbled.

"Whenever I snap my fingers while you are in a trance, you will wake up. Whenever I snap my fingers twice while you are NOT in a trance, you will fall back into this state of obedience, okay?"

"…mmm-kay…"

"While you are not in a trance, you believe any suggestions I say to you. While you are in a trance, you will obey anything I order you. You will only obey ME, and no one else. Do you understand?"

"…mmm-hmmm…"

"Alright then…" Roark snapped his fingers in front of his dad's face.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Reprogramming His Memory

**Hello again Interwebs! I am happy to say that the third chapter of "Steel Bends to Rock" is up! (duh!) I have recently posted a notice on my only other story, "Master of the Russos". Like I said there, 50 reviews that are CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM will give me the boost I need for that story. I ALSO mentioned that I will not be doing M/F for that story. That applies to ALL stories I post, UNLESS it is a cute couple or it is essential to the plot.**

**On to more important matters, I am not affiliated with Pokemon. Enjoy!**

"Ugh… Roark, what happened?" Byron moaned. His head felt like a pickaxe had been brought down on his skull.

"Dad, what do you remember?" Roark asked him. He needed to figure out how much his father knew, so that he would not try to attack him like his loyal Pokemon…

"Well… I was battling you, and I had my team dodge your attack. It was coming straight for me… and then nothing! I don't know what happened after that."

"Well, you had simply fallen asleep. You know the purpose of **Hypnosis**, it causes opponents to fall asleep. So you are completely fine!" Roark said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah… I'm completely fine!" Byron said. He suddenly felt as though there was nothing troubling him now, and that headache had finally subsided too! "Alright, want to finish our battle now, Roark?"

"Why are you calling me that? You know that when you and I are alone, you call me 'Master'," Roark said. He was testing to see now if his father would believe him. If it worked, the commands were working just as he had hoped.

Byron was confused. That wasn't right, he was his boy Ro- no. That was Master. That was Roark only when there were other people around. No one could know that he called his son Master! His reputation would be ruined!

"I'm so sorry Master. I forget sometimes when we are out of public," Byron said.

"Well, don't forget again. Anyways, why were you asking me to battle? We were doing something else," Roark said. Now that his dad believed anything he said, it was time to have some fun!

"We were? Oh, yeah! We were! …but, um… what were we doing again?" Byron asked. He couldn't remember for the life of him.

"We were getting undressed, silly!" Roark chirped.

"But… why would we…"

Oh, Daddy! You have to be joking! How else are we going to fuck if we are still wearing our clothes?"

"Fuck? Now hold on! I would be crazy to… to… to not remember! Yeah, that's right! I love to fuck you all the time!" Byron grinned. He couldn't wait to stick his cock up his son's cheeks. In the front, and in the back!

"Not all the time daddy… you're a switcher, remember?"

"But why would I… say something like that? Jeez, I must be losing it!"

"Don't worry daddy! You can top this time, it might help you focus more," Roark said. He slowly began to strip tease for his father. Eventually, he was wearing nothing but his boots, his glasses, and his helmet. Meanwhile, Byron was rock hard at his son's teasing, and he ripped off everything except his boots and cape. Literally, he ripped off his clothes. The amount of pure _sexiness_ in the room was unbearable.

Roark had a skinny figure, but him working in the mines all day gave him a bit of a build. A treasure trail led from his naval to his crotch, with one guess as to where it stopped. Roark was a bit feminine, but he still liked to fuck others with his nine-inch dick, _especially _big bears. Byron fit the bill perfectly! He was completely muscular, with a rock solid frame. His chest was hairy, but still showed some skin underneath. His balls were furry as well, highlighting his huge, twelve-inch monster! Both were rock hard by now, and were definitely appreciating the eye candy.

Roark made the first move. He walked up to his dad and pulled him into a rough kiss. Byron replied in kind, and soon the two tongues were battling for dominance. Roark lost the battle, but he didn't care. He could always make his dad a subby later.

Byron soon knelt before his son and grasped the cock dangling in front of his face. He massaged it a few times, pleased with his son's reaction. He then put it in his mouth, and began bobbing his head up and down. Roark couldn't stop moaning with his dad attacking his cock like that. Roark put a hand on Byron's head, signaling him to stop. Byron looked up at Roark with a pout.

"C'mon, Master. I'm not done sucking your cock," Byron complained. Roark smirked.

"I never said to stop. Lie down and we can service each other." Byron's eyes widened in realization, but he soon shared the same smirk as Roark. He laid down on the floor, but jerked as he felt the cool ground touch his spine. Roark noticed his father's discomfort.

"How about we get to the bedroom first?" He was referring to the private area of the gym that Byron called his home. All gym leaders had living quarters in the gym, which made it convenient to get to work in the morning. Byron swept his son off his feet, literally, and carried him to the bedroom, with his son sucking his neck along the way. they made it to the bedroom and immediately collapsed onto the bed. Byron adjusted himself so that his face was in Roark's crotch and vice-versa. They both started sucking, and both started moaning. This increased the pleasure and both began moaning even more. Byron had more stamina than Roark, but he didn't last a full minute after Roark came in his mouth. Both father and son had a mouthful of spooge, and while Roark loved it, his dad did not. Byron was gagging at the taste, and Roark noticed it.

"Daddy, you love the taste of cum. It tastes like the most wonderful thing ever to you," Roark suggested. Byron instantly stopped gagging. God! It tasted amazing in his mouth! He quickly looked to see if any had spilled out, but found nothing. He then looked to Roark and saw his cum on his son's face. He grabbed Roark and began another heavy make-out session, this time with the intentions of getting more of that taste. The two were snowballing, and both were getting aroused again. Roark moaned breathlessly,

"Fuck me Daddy. Fuck me hard." Byron didn't hesitate. He flipped Roark over onto his stomach, and started to go down on the fine ass sticking in the air. He began rimming his son, and both loved it. Byron then took a finger and stuck it up Roark's ass. He added another, and another, and began scissoring inside his son. He soon pulled his fingers out. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to fuck Roark NOW! He plunged his cock inside Roark, who screamed in pain. Byron started moving and the pain turned to pleasure. Roark was moaning like a bitch, and Byron was groaning in pleasure. He started to talk dirty.

"Yeah. feel my huge dick up your ass. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't sit for a week. Take my cock like the little bitch you are! Awww, FUCK!" Byron screamed. Roark started to pleasure his dad's nipples. He was licking and twisting and biting, and Byron was starting to lose control. Roark screamed in pleasure suddenly. Byron had hit it, and he was determined to hit it again. He kept aiming for that spot, and Roark was starting to lose his mind. Byron finally snapped and began humping away at his son's ass uncontrollably. Roark began talking to his dad, who couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, fuck my ass with your huge monster. Fill me up with your sperm. Fuck me!" Byron was close, and so was Roark. Their moans escalated, until they both came at once. Roark felt his stomach fill with sperm, and his dad's face was hit by Roark's cum. Both collapsed, completely spent. Byron began another make out, trying to get all the cum. They both fell asleep. Byron was dreaming about sucking the cum out of dicks. Good thing he also dreamt he was in a selfcest orgy. Roark was dreaming about all the different things he could make his father do. All of them were hot, and both father and son had a hard-on through the night.

**TBC**

* * *

**Great! First sex scene complete!**

**People, it would be nice to get reviews for this story. It's hot, people read it, so go ahead and review.**

**PLEAAAAASE?**

**-Kage**


End file.
